pienso en ti
by krisbell astoria cullen malfoy
Summary: ONE -shot: es Hermione/sirius es como ella se empieza a enamorar de el guapo merodeador canuto  y como termina esta bonita historia de amor


pienso en ti...

ONE -shot:e es Hermione/sirius es como ella se empieza a enamorar de el guapo merodeador canuto

y como termina esta bonita historia de amor

en mi habitación miro de frente y revivo tus caricias en mi mente fue inevitable caer en tus brazos convertiste mi desprecio en abrazos y es que cuando tu boca se acerca a mi oído ella provoca que caiga rendido mi cuerpo a tus pies y yo se ,que si voy o vengo si doy o tengo yo solo pienso en ti si no estas te encuentro si te vas me muero yo de miedo y yo solo pienso en ti amor...

estaba en mi habitación en la mansión Black no quería salir no quería encontrarme con el chico de cabellera negra y ojos grises que me hinoptisaban al momento de mirarlo no lo podía negar mas aquel que en un principio odie se convirtió en amor y ahora no sabia como ocultarlo...con cada abraso que me daba cada beso en la mejilla o cada palabra que me susurraba en el oído volvía a ser la sumisa e idiota Hermione aunque tuviera 20 años mas que yo me había conquistado

tu gran habilidad de conquistarme con tus besos y tu piel vas a matarme y es que cuanto tu aliento recorre mi piel pienso en tus labios que saben a miel no existe nadie mas para mi ,que si voy o vengo si doy o tengo yo solo pienso en ti si no estas te encuentro si te vas me muero yo de miedo y yo solo pienso en ti amor...

hace mas de dos meses me había dado cuenta de ese amor prohibido para mi me mantenía alejada pero no podía vivíamos en la misma casa y eso yo odiaba como lo odiaba era lo peor me enamore de el todo empezó cuando Harry todavía no llegaba de vacaciones tonks y lupin siempre se mantenían en distancia enamorados los weasley siempre en familia y sentía que incomodaba en ese lugar así que sirius y yo quedábamos solos yo estudiando y el leyendo nos quedábamos platicando hasta tarde sin darnos cuenta del tiempo teníamos tanto en común cuando me di cuenta ya me había enamorado.

y no me importa nadie mas que tu me enamorado me has hinoptisado tu boca tu olor solo tu...

no se si el sienta lo mismo que yo yo siento que el me ve como su pequeña

hermanita aquella a la cual debe proteger y no se como parar este sentimiento me di cuenta que estaba enamorada de el cuando una noche el salio con su amiga rebecca nott una sangre pura que era como una modelo de revistas muggles que celos me dieron nadie se dio cuenta esa formaba una mas de la lista del casanova sirius Black y no podía pensar en otro hombre que no fuera el

yo solo pienso en ti...si no estas te encuentro si te vas me muero yo de miedo y yo solo pienso en ti amor...

y no quería salir por que anoche salí a caminar y ahí estaba el parado con solo el pantalón de pijama el me vio y empezamos a platicar cuando yo ya me iba a ir a mi habitación me despedí de el con un beso el la mejilla pero el movió la cara y chocaron nuestros labios y nos besamos por un largo tiempo pero el solo me dijo -esto fue un error Hermione no debe suceder de nuevo- no lo soporte y me fui corriendo a mi habitación y me di cuenta de que el nunca me iba a querer como yo lo quiero a el ..

2 días después

dos días de no hablar con el dos días de llorar por la noche ya no aguantaba esta situación salí de mi habitación directo al comedor a cenar con todos Harry estaba sentado a lado de el ... me senté al lado de tonks y trate de evitar las conversaciones de todos no quería comer pero no le debía de permitir que el vea lo afectada que estoy comí lo mas rápido que pude y me pare iba directo a la biblioteca evitando cualquier persona pero como siempre la suerte hoy no me acompaño

-hola Hermione-dijo ese hombre al cual yo adoraba

-buenos Días sirius-le respondí sin tanto entusiasmo

-como estas- es entupido OK.

-si muy bien estudiando yo tu?-

-bien bien un poco ajetreado con la cosas de la orden pero bien

-me da gusto

-si Hermione... tenemos que hablar

-de que sirius-trate e hacerme la indiferente

-tu sabes de que mione

-no recuerdo sirius de que tema tendríamos en común

-el beso no significo nada para t?

-si pero para ti nada dejemos este tema en paz por favor

-no tenemos que hablar-me dijo agarrandome del brazo

-ya te dije olvidado hazte un ¡ovliviate! Si no puedes-le dije indiferente

-sabes tanto como tu como yo

-que que soy una mas de tu lista no gracias sirius

-no tu nunca serias igual que esas …..

-que tus amiguitas , quien te entiende primero me dices que lo olvide que fue un error y es lo que hago y luego me dices que hablemos enserio quien te entiende

-lo siento Hermione es que estaba muy confundido mi cerebro no procedía tanta información imagínate bese a una niña que pudiese ser mi hija entiendes mi ¡HIJA! Aparte eres la mejor amiga de mi ahijado y el si se entera se enojaría mucho conmigo ron esta enamorado de ti me sentía culpable demasiado para mi pobre cabeza no podía soportar

-y tu crees que yo podía dormir bese al padrino de mi mejor amigo no e podido sacarte de mi mente pienso en ti en cada hora,minuto,segundo del día e tenido que evitarte y evitar a todos no puedo ni si quiera ver a la cara a Harry

-no sabia eso Hermione

-tu no sabes nada sirius tu solo haces suposiciones

-lo siento Hermione por no ser el ser perfecto que quieres que sea

-te esta escuchando sirius estamos discutiendo por tonterías por favor olvídalo como yo lo are

-es que no puedo no puedo olvidar tus labios que acariciaron los míos mione no puedo sacarte de mi mente se que esta mal pero mi corazón no puede…..

-para por favor para no me lastimes no soporto eso no rompas mi corazón

-yo…te ..AMO Hermione Jean Granger se que esta mal pero me conquistaste con cada palabra cada gesto cada abrazo

-Yo también te amo Sirius Orión Black

después de esa declaración sirius y yo nos besamos no se de donde salieron todos los de la orden pero cuando los dimos cuenta ya todos estaban ahí aplaudiéndonos cuando nos separamos todos dijeron a unisonido

-¡Por fin!

-como que por fin-les dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo

-es que solo ustedes no se daban cuenta-dijo ron

-de que no nos dábamos cuenta-dijo sirius

-ustedes están enamorados eso todos lo sabíamos

-bueno al principio Hermione odiaba a sirius siempre lo creía muy presumido un don Juan andante

-eso es lo que creías pequeña

-tu me hiciste ver esa imagen de casanova sirius

-es cierto párese que aumentabas tus citas solo cuando estaban los chicos

-bueno bueno se pueden salir Hermione y yo necesitamos hablar de cosas privadas

salieron todos y me voltee a verlo

-de que necesitamos hablar sir

-hermie desde ase tiempo te quería preguntar ¿quieres ser mi novia?

-claro que si sir

de esa platica han pasado 4 años de esa platica tan solo 2 años después de la lucha contra el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado .después de salir de hogwarts Harry ron y yo nos metimos en la academia de aurores después de graduarme en la academia sirius y yo nos casamos y llevamos un año y tres meses de matrimonio y apenas va a nacer nuestro primer hijo quien diría que después de tantos pensamientos dedicados a el terminamos juntos por eso les aconsejo piensen en su sueño y se ara realidad se los digo de una fuente confiable ósea yo

hola chics espero que les aya gustado el ONE-shot dejen su comentario por favor los quiere:

krisbell xoxo


End file.
